Ace
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de JS Misawa/ Sawamura. Kazuya se rapprocha du lanceur. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Sawamura releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés à l'entente de la question de Kazuya. Je n'ai pas — Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Je ne veux pas être celui qui mettra fin à ton été, Miyuki-senpai. Murmura-t-il doucement.


_**Auteur :** JS_Misawa_

 _ **Traductrice :** Arlia Eien_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Daiya no Ace n'appartient ni à JS_Misawa ni à moi. Quant à l'histoire, elle est le fruit de l'imagination de JS_Misawa uniquement, je ne possède que la traduction._

 _L'histoire originale est disponible sur AO3 (Archive of Our Own) uniquement, vous la trouverez à cette adresse :_ _ **archiveofourown. org slash works slash 13275795  
**_ _(sans espaces, et avec des/à la place des slash)_

 _ **NdT / Spoiler :** Cette histoire se déroule durant l'acte II du manga (qui sera adapté en anime en avril prochain \o/) et prend en compte au moins les quelques 100 premiers chapitres. Si vous ne les avez pas lus, vous pourriez être perdus concernant certains évènements (qui découlent des résultats du Kōshien de printemps et du tournoi du Kantô notamment), personnages (nouveaux première année) et terminologies._

 _Je pense néanmoins que l'histoire est tout à fait compréhensible, même pour ceux ne connaissant pas l'acte II. Si vous avez des questions en particulier sur certains évènements ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui ne serait pas clair, surtout dites-le-moi !_

 _En plus, vous rendrez peut-être service à d'autres qui n'oseraient pas demander (osez, si je publie des traductions, c'est que j'ai envie qu'on me « dérange » ^-^)_

 _ **NdT bis :** Petit message habituel pour remercier JS_Misawa de m'avoir gentiment autorisée à traduire son histoire et à la publier ici ^-^_

* * *

 **Ace**

* * *

« Numéro 1, Sawamura Eijun. »

La tête de Kazuya pivota automatiquement en direction de leur habituellement bruyant gaucher alors qu'un murmure agité parcourait l'ensemble des joueurs d'équipe première. Il put voir Kuramochi se préparer à flanquer son coup de pied habituel au lanceur, se préparer à lui botter les fesses pour le faire taire une fois qu'il se serait mis à hurler. Et du coin de l'œil, il vit aussi Kanemaru et Toujou échanger un regard complice avant de s'approcher de Sawamura. Kariba était déjà prêt à donner une tape d'encouragement et de félicitations dans le dos de Sawamura, et Kominato chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Sawamura qui acquiesça d'un mouvement raide avant de marcher en silence vers Coach Kataoka.

Il attendit le bruyant _'Oshi ! Oshi ! Oshi !'_ à venir, sauf que l'exclamation n'arriva jamais, Sawamura se contentant de hocher la tête en direction de Coach Kataoka et de se saisir du numéro un, les mains tremblantes.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont Sawamura garda la tête baissée alors qu'il revenait tranquillement aux côtés de Kominato, les mains serrées autour du dossard 1, qui emplit Kazuya d'un certain malaise. Où étaient passées la flamme, l'énergie dont le gaucher vibrait presque quand il s'enthousiasmait ?

On aurait presque pu croire qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être le lanceur titulaire — sauf qu'il était impossible que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que c'était de Sawamura Eijun dont on parlait, de celui qui était arrivé à Seidô en annonçant qu'il serait un jour lanceur titulaire. Peut-être qu'il était simplement trop submergé par ses émotions et par la situation, songea Kazuya.

 _Ouais_ , se dit-il au moment où le Coach Kataoka lui tendait le dossard numéro 2. _Il n'a sans doute pas encore réalisé._

Quand Kominato partit chercher le dossard numéro 4, il saisit l'opportunité pour se faufiler à côté de Sawamura

« Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être le lanceur titulaire ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sincère. Il envisagea un instant de prendre le lanceur en photo tant qu'il conservait ce calme inhabituel, mais choisit de s'abstenir.

Sawamura haussa les épaules et regarda droit devant lui, ses yeux hors de vue.

« Je sais pas. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger davantage, il se fit bousculer par une vague de personnes souhaitant offrir leurs félicitations à Sawamura une fois l'intégralité des dossards distribués. Il fit un pas en arrière et observa à distance, un petit sourire venant apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir au nouveau menu d'entraînement de leur lanceur titulaire fraîchement nommé.

Sawamura sembla regagner un semblant d'enthousiasme quand Okumura, leur nouveau numéro 20, le rejoignit. Okumura dit quelque chose à Sawamura, et le fait que le sourire de Sawamura soit un peu moins forcé suite à ce court échange n'échappa pas à l'œil averti de Kazuya.

En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il était heureux que Sawamura et Okumura semblent bien s'entendre, enfin — Sawamura aurait une bonne influence sur Okumura, et Okumura était suffisamment intelligent pour faire bon usage des _'numéros'_ de Sawamura une fois qu'il se serait habitué aux mouvements étranges des lancers du gaucher. D'un point de vue personnel cependant, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment gérer ce pincement dans sa poitrine quand il voyait Sawamura pencher légèrement la tête pour mieux entendre ce que disait Okumura, ou quoi penser de la façon dont ses poings se refermèrent involontairement quand Okumura offrit de serrer la main de Sawamura.

Jouer avec une autre équipe devait l'avoir perturbé, se dit Kazuya. D'ici quelques jours, tout serait revenu à la normale, et toutes ces émotions qui s'agitaient en lui se calmeraient, lui permettant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la direction à donner à l'équipe pour atteindre le Kōshien.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à l'époque où Sawamura était seulement un première année avec juste un lancer droit changeant et pas grand-chose de plus que ce même garçon aurait la position de lanceur titulaire après un bras de fer avec leur monstrueux lanceur de la même année, il aurait ri à plein poumons. Même ces derniers mois, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir eu des doutes sur les chances de Sawamura de remporter cette bataille pour la place de titulaire, mais de ce qu'il avait entendu concernant la performance de Sawamura pendant qu'il avait joué avec l'équipe représentative de Tokyo — _'Seulement deux points perdus lors de la dernière manche, et il a fait moins de cent lancers en neuf manches !' lui avait fièrement dit Ono_ — Sawamura méritait ce dossard numéro 1.

Il n'était pas fier d'avoir douté des capacités de Sawamura, alors il se fit une note mentale d'être un peu plus gentil avec le lanceur quand, inévitablement, il allait utiliser son nouveau statut pour que Kazuya reçoive ses lancers. Bon sang, il pourrait même proposer à Sawamura de recevoir ses lancers de sa propre initiative — il pourrait le faire dorénavant, puisqu'il était le receveur titulaire et Sawamura le lanceur titulaire.

Ça sonnait bien à l'oreille, pensa Kazuya. Le lanceur titulaire de Seidô, Sawamura Eijun.

 _On compte sur toi pour les éliminatoires, Sawamura._

* * *

Un silence sinistre tomba dans le bus quand Sawamura monta à bord et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Kominato. Kazuya se tordit le cou. _Qu'est-ce que —_

 _18._

Le tissu du numéro sur le dos de Sawamura ondula quand il se pencha pour caser son sac de sport sous son siège, mais ce numéro était indubitablement celui que Sawamura avait porté depuis déjà une bonne partie de l'année. Ce n'était pas le numéro qui aurait dû être visible sur le dos svelte, _ce n'est pas ce numéro que Sawamura mérite de porter —_

« Regarde. » Murmura Asou à Seki. « Furuya a de nouveau le numéro 1. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Kuramochi eut l'air aussi choqué qu'il l'était lui-même quand Furuya se laissa tomber dans le dernier siège laissé vacant à l'avant du bus. « Tu le savais, Miyuki ? »

Kazuya secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Il se répéta les différents scénarios possibles, mais tous semblaient complètement improbables. Coach Kataoka n'était du genre à se tromper lors de la distribution des dossards ; en plus, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il donne accidentellement le numéro 1, qui était sans nul doute l'une des plus importantes positions, au mauvais lanceur. Il n'y avait pas non plus de raison pour qu'il le reprenne, puisqu'il s'agissait de leur premier match depuis l'attribution des dossards, et la liste des joueurs devait déjà avoir été transmise pour les éliminatoires du tournoi d'été, alors ça n'avait aucun sens que Sawamura porte à nouveau le numéro 18 —

« Oi, Bakamura. » L'interpella-t-il. Il se racla la gorge rapidement quand Sawamura se tourna alentours en hurlant _'Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Miyuki Kazuya !?'_

« Tu t'es trompé de dossard aujourd'hui ? » Ricana-t-il. Parce qu'il était impossible que Sawamura ne soit pas le titulaire, alors la seule explication était que cet idiot ait réussi à intervertir les dossards. Comment cela avait pu se produire, Kazuya n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer, mais c'était de Sawamura dont on parlait, après tout —

« Non, je me suis pas trompé. » Répondit Sawamura avant de se rasseoir. Le rire mourut dans la gorge de Kazuya. _Il n'est pas sérieux, là ?_

« Sawa— »

Le coach Kataoka entra dans le bus, suivi par une Rei-chan qui avait l'air contrarié. Il s'adressa à l'équipe de sa manière stricte habituelle.

« Nous allons garder Furuya comme lanceur titulaire pour les éliminatoires du tournoi d'été. »

Kazuya s'assit sur son siège, complètement paralysé. _Mais, c'est Sawamura notre lanceur titulaire à présent,_ voulait-il insister, mais le coach fixa sur lui un regard dur que Kazuya comprit comme l'ordre de tenir sa langue pour le moment et de ne pas risquer d'ébranler davantage le moral de l'équipe.

S'il y pensait d'un point de vue rationnel, il savait qu'il devait faire de leur match leur première priorité au milieu de ce bordel incompréhensible, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus simples à avaler. Il avait envie de passer par-dessus les deux rangées de sièges le séparant de Sawamura et d'exiger une explication, et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, alors peut-être qu'il arriverait à ce que Rei-chan lui explique ce que c'était que ce bordel.

Seul le regard sans équivoque de Kuramochi qui lui murmura _'plus tard, Miyuki, concentrons-nous sur le match'_ , l'empêcha de faire un scandale totalement inconvenant de la part du capitaine de Seidô.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_

* * *

Début de la cinquième manche, ils menaient de six points. Furuya était en forme — il n'avait laissé qu'une seule base sur balles, et leurs opposants semblaient ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre avec des lancers d'une telle vitesse. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être nerveux ; la victoire était à portée de main.

Cependant, son regard continuait à se porter vers l'enclos où avec sérieux Sawamura continuait à échauffer son bras au cas où l'équipe aurait besoin de lui. _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas, Sawamura ?_

« Ball ! »

Kazuya déplaça ses jambes, son regard se reportant sur le monticule et Furuya mais son esprit errait toujours du côté du gaucher qui lançait avec Okumura dans l'enclos.

 _C'est ici que tu devrais être, à affronter ces batteurs avec moi._

« Second strike ! »

Kazuya signa pour demander un lancer droit dans la partie supérieure de la zone de strike. _Pourquoi diable tu n'es pas sur le monticule en ce moment, Sawamura ?_

« Troisième strike ! Changement ! »

* * *

Ils remportèrent la victoire bien que Furuya ait craqué pendant la sixième manche, et ce grâce à l'entrée de Sawamura sur le terrain au moment opportun, lequel était parvenu à les sortir d'une situation avec les bases pleines en trois strikes afin de finir la sixième manche avant que l'autre équipe ne prenne l'avantage. Il avait lancé presque parfaitement durant la septième manche, à l'exception d'un coureur qui était arrivé en troisième base après avoir renvoyé de justesse un lancer dans la zone, puis Kawakami avait terminé le match et Seidô l'avait remporté 7 à 3.

Ce qui aurait dû être un match plié d'avance avait duré les neuf manches réglementaires, même s'ils avaient gagné. _Grâce à Sawamura_ , se dit-il.

Dans le bus, sur le chemin du retour, l'atmosphère était lourde et tendue, personne n'osant poser la question qui était forcément à l'esprit de chacun.

 _Qui était censé être le lanceur titulaire de Seidô ?_

* * *

 _Sawamura est fort. Si c'est Sawamura, il peut le faire. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'on se préoccupe de lui, du moins pas de la manière dont il était nécessaire de prendre Furuya en charge, parce que Sawamura savait ce qu'il devait garder à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas la peine de le complimenter sinon il allait prendre la grosse tête. Sawamura savait déjà ce sur quoi il devait travailler, alors c'était mieux pour l'équipe qu'il fasse en sorte de remettre Furuya en condition de lancer._

Ces idées avaient toujours été là, réalisa Kazuya, mais l'idée la plus accablante, celle qui était à l'origine de tout cela, était que —

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sawamura serait un jour assez bon pour devenir leur lanceur titulaire. Ce qui, avec le recul, était ridicule, parce qu'il savait combien de fois Sawamura avait dû rentrer en jeu à l'arrache et les sortir d'une situation créée de toutes pièces par Furuya.

Il avait dû être aveugle, se dit-il avec un rire méprisant adressé à lui-même. Aveuglé par le potentiel de Furuya qui se matérialisait de façon aussi aléatoire que les pluies estivales. Trop occupé à observer les averses occasionnelles pour s'apercevoir que le soleil faisait de son mieux pour briller dans un ciel rempli de nuages.

« C'est à dire, il a refusé ? »

Le Coach Kataoka, même s'il ne bougea pas du canapé du bureau des coaches, réussit à avoir l'air contrit. C'était une vision perturbante, de voir leur coach arborer un tel air — le regret venant marquer un visage habituellement sans expression, la tension présente dans les larges épaules —

C'est Rei-chan qui lui répondit.

« Il est venu nous voir après la remise des dossards. Il a demandé qu'on lui rende le numéro 18, en disant qu'il ne pensait pas avoir les épaules pour supporter le poids d'être lanceur titulaire dans l'immédiat. »

 _Pas les épaules pour supporter le poids d'être lanceur titulaire ?_ Une envie irrésistible de frapper quelque chose l'obligea à serrer les poings avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il puisse regretter. _Sawamura, quel idiot — !_

« Mais il a travaillé tellement dur pour ça ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé — »

« Miyuki. »

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche quand Coach Kataoka prit la parole.

« Si c'est ce que la personne elle-même souhaite, alors je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire le contraire. »

C'était une plaisanterie cruelle, de savoir que Sawamura — le courageux, stupide et résistant Sawamura — était venu rendre ce qui matérialisait la réalisation de son rêve alors qu'il venait à peine de mettre la main dessus. C'était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur que d'imaginer ce qui avait dû se passer cette nuit-là.

Sawamura se courbant à demi, le dossard tendu en direction de Coach Kataoka. Rei-chan avait certainement essayé de le convaincre de l'accepter, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Une fois que Sawamura avait une idée derrière la tête, il était pratiquement impossible de l'influencer.

Il avait pensé que c'était une qualité autrefois. Ce n'était plus le cas dorénavant.

* * *

Puis il s'était éclipsé, confus, une frustration impuissante commençant à naître au fond de lui.

Rei-chan l'appela avant qu'il n'ait rejoint sa chambre.

« Miyuki-kun — »

« Rei-chan, est-ce que ce mec a vraiment dit qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer le fait d'être titulaire ? » Interrogea à brûle pourpoint, faisant volte-face.

« Je crois — » Dit-elle prudemment, les spots lumineux les surplombant se reflétant dans ses lunettes.

Kazuya baissa les yeux et attendit.

« Je crois qu'il ne pense pas que l'équipe ait suffisamment confiance en lui et sa capacité à la conduire au championnat national. »

Les mots avaient été dits d'une voix douce, mais ils lui firent tout de même l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Une moue désapprobatrice apparut sur les lèvres de Rei-chan, et les mots qui suivirent vinrent planter le dernier clou du cercueil.

« Je crois qu'il serait grand temps que tu commences à regarder correctement Sawamura-kun. Tu seras surpris de voir qu'il n'est plus la même personne qu'il y a un an. »

* * *

Il le savait. Il savait que Sawamura avait changé. Il avait personnellement veillé sur les 'numéros' de Sawamura, les avait vu naître, bourgeonner et s'épanouir jusqu'à devenir une arme que Kazuya adorait brandir face à leurs opposants. Il savait que Sawamura avait travaillé dur pour améliorer le contrôle de ses lancers, il savait comment Sawamura s'entraînait au quotidien, que sa routine était quasi militaire.

Cependant en dépit de tout cela — _pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais pensé à lui comme lanceur titulaire auparavant ?_

Il l'avait considéré comme acquis, réalisa Kazuya. Dans son esprit, il avait toujours pensé à Sawamura comme à une lame de secours, un joker dans sa manche, fiable quand on avait besoin de lui, mais pas le type d'arme qui intimiderait quiconque.

Il avait sans le faire exprès poussé Sawamura dans l'ombre de Furuya, satisfait à l'idée que Sawamura se développerait, fleurirait, quoi qu'il en soit.

Il aurait dû savoir que la plus résistante des fleurs a besoin d'un peu de lumière pour vivre.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'on y est allé trop fort avec Sawamura ? » Demanda-t-il à Kuramochi le lendemain.

Kuramochi arrêta de mâcher, puis reposa son _yakisoba pan_.

« Sans doute. » Dit-il après un silence interminable.

Kazuya posa sa tête sur ses bras et soupira.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je verrai un jour Sawamura refuser d'être notre lanceur titulaire. »

« Après, est-ce que c'est si surprenant ? » Dit Kuramochi avec une fausse décontraction qui ne trompa aucun d'eux. « On lui a toujours dit de ne pas prendre la grosse tête — »

« Je le disais pas dans ce sens-là. » L'interrompit Kazuya.

 _Je_. Pas 'nous'. Il ne pouvait pas présumer du sens qu'y mettaient les autres quand ils calmaient un Sawamura hurlant avec enthousiasme ses _'oshi oshi oshi !'_ , alors il ne pouvait parler que pour lui-même lorsqu'il disait ce genre de choses par habitude — une habitude destructrice, réalisait-il maintenant — de prendre à la légère les accomplissements de Sawamura juste parce qu'il était amusant de voir ses réactions quand on lançait des piques à peine voilées au gaucher.

Il avait cru que les rares compliments qu'il prodiguait suffiraient à contrebalancer les insultes, seraient suffisants pour que Sawamura sache qu'il reconnaissait son talent et ses efforts, mais clairement, le poids de toutes ces petites piques apparemment sans conséquences avait largement dépassé celui des rares louanges.

Sawamura était peut-être fort, mais même le plus dur des diamants pouvait se fissurer si l'on appliquait suffisamment de pression.

« On s'en fout de ce qu'on voulait dire. » Répondit Kuramochi avant d'enfourner le reste de son pain dans sa bouche. Il mastiqua avec hargne, le regard fixé sur le ciel estival, bleu et sans nuage, derrière la fenêtre. « On a vraiment été des senpais merdiques avec lui. » Trancha-t-il.

« Ouais. »

* * *

« Sawamura, j'ai du temps libre ce soir alors je me disais qu'on pourrait travailler ton lancer plongeant. » Dit Kazuya, un sourire aux lèvres. Sawamura se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un regard méfiant.

« Tu ne devais pas t'entrainer avec Furuya ce soir ? » Dit-il en étrécissant ses pupilles.

« Il a dit que son pied le lançait un peu, alors le Coach a préféré qu'il se repose à la place. » Expliqua Kazuya. Il tapota du pied, impatient ; il s'était entraîné à la batte la plupart de la journée, alors, là, tout de suite, il lui tardait de recevoir des lancers avant d'en finir ce soir-là.

« Ben, j'aurais adoré lancer avec toi. » Dit Sawamura alors qu'il rassemblait son équipement d'échauffement. « Mais j'ai déjà promis à Wolf-boy de lancer avec lui. »

« Remets ça à plus tard alors. » Rit doucement Kazuya. « Allez, je veux vraiment voir où en est ce lancer fronde, et — »

« Miyuki-senpai. » Sawamura fixait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable. « Un homme se doit de tenir ses promesses. Alors je dois poliment décliner ta proposition. »

Kazuya cilla.

« Okumura doit déjà m'attendre, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser — »

Sawamura passa devant lui, et l'état de choc de Kazuya était tel qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'éloigner.

* * *

Il attendit Sawamura à l'extérieur de l'enclos, et quand lui et Okumura sortirent, il chassa le jeune receveur en affirmant que Seto le cherchait. Bon, Seto était tout le temps en train de chercher Okumura de toute façon, alors ce n'était pas un mensonge éhonté. Pas totalement.

Sawamura essuya son front avec la serviette qui entourait son cou. Kazuya ne savait pas si Sawamura l'ignorait délibérément, alors il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et prit l'initiative.

« Hey. »

« Quoi ? » Se renfrogna Sawamura.

« Si tu es en colère après moi, dis-le. » Le pied de Kazuya frotta légèrement le sol. Il ne savait pas comment gérer Sawamura quand il se comportait ainsi, parce que c'était sans doute la première fois où Sawamura était véritablement en colère après lui.

« Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, Capitaine. » Sawamura lança la serviette au-dessus de sa tête et commença à se sécher les cheveux d'un geste agacé.

« Alors tu es en colère après quoi ? » Demanda Kazuya, contrarié. « C'est moi qui me suis fait jeter tout à l'heure, tu te rappelles ? »

« C'est juste — » Sawamura s'interrompit, les mains serrant davantage la serviette. « Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens, et j'attends la même chose des autres. »

Sawamura lui envoya un regard lourd de sens. _Ah, merde._

Il aurait dû savoir que mettre un vent à Sawamura cette fois-là pour pouvoir vérifier l'état des lancers de Furuya lui reviendrait en pleine gueule.

« C'est arrivé une seule fois. » Dit Kazuya, exaspéré. « Je devais m'assurer que le lanceur titulaire était en condition de — »

Sawamura se tendit au mot 'titulaire' ; et Kazuya se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir mieux réfléchi à ses mots. La débâcle autour des dossards était arrivée il y a quelques jours à peine, alors tout ce qui était relié à la position de lanceur titulaire était un sujet tabou au sein de l'équipe, et lui venait dire ça à la personne auprès de qui il ne fallait surtout pas évoquer le sujet.

« Sawamura, je — »

« Je sais. Je sais que tu devais faire passer Furuya en premier, et que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça. » Dit calmement Sawamura. « J'aurais juste voulu avoir l'impression que je valais la peine que tu me consacres du temps, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, c'est tout. »

La gorge de Kazuya se serra quand il vit la façon dont les épaules de Sawamura s'étaient affaissées. Il leva la main pour saisir l'arrière du t-shirt de Sawamura, mais celui-ci s'éloignait déjà, et il resta planté là à ressasser, vacillant entre les regrets et la honte.

« Fait chier. »

* * *

A l'honneur de Sawamura, leur dispute — si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça — n'affecta pas du tout son baseball. Il continuait d'écouter attentivement durant les réunions lanceurs-receveurs, suivait toujours dans l'immense majorité des cas les décisions d'appel de lancer de Kazuya, même si son attitude vis à vis de ce dernier était plutôt glaciale.

Les éclats enflammés de Sawamura quand Kazuya parvenait à l'agacer lui manquait, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre de coup de pied dans un nid de frelons et risquer de se faire piquer. Alors il traitait Sawamura avec une froideur identique, tout en gardant une politesse suffisante pour que même Zono demande dans un fort murmure si lui et Sawamura se faisaient la gueule.

 _Est-ce que c'est le cas ?_ Kazuya ne savait pas. Est-ce que marcher l'un et l'autre sur des œufs équivalait à 'se faire la gueule' ? _J'en sais foutrement rien._

Tout ça était un sac de nœuds ; et Kazuya n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire avec, alors il faisait ce qu'il faisait de mieux quand il était confronté à une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Détourner le regard et se plonger dans le baseball.

* * *

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils parvinrent à gravir les échelons sans rencontrer de véritable embûche avant d'être face à Yakushi en demi-finale. A ce moment-là, l'ensemble des journalistes couvrant le tournoi estival sur Tokyo Ouest avaient créé un buzz autour 'du véritable lanceur titulaire de Seidô' lequel était parvenu à ne pas perdre un seul point durant les dix manches qu'il avait jouées.

En vrai, Kazuya ne lisait pas ces articles, mais Zono lui avait parlé de ça — du fait que tous s'interrogeaient beaucoup au sujet de ce numéro 18, de la raison pour laquelle Sawamura Eijun n'était pas le lanceur titulaire alors qu'il survolait la compétition, d'à quel point Furuya était terne et sans éclat cet été et d'à quel point tout le monde avait hâte de voir le prochain match et la confrontation Sawamura/Todoroki.

Du coup, il ne fut pas réellement surpris quand il entendit la vague de soupirs de déception quand Furuya monta sur le monticule pour ouvrir le match. _Le vent a vraiment changé de sens_ , songea-t-il. Autrefois, il y aurait eu des ovations en voyant Furuya au lancer, mais à présent chacun attendait simplement de voir quand est-ce que Sawamura allait entrer en scène.

Furuya fit la moue. _Ah, allons contrôler les dégâts._ Kazuya s'approcha du monticule.

« Ça va aller Furuya ? »

Furuya acquiesça.

« Je ne perdrais pas. » Puis Furuya jeta un coup d'œil vers l'enclos, le visage tendu, jusqu'à ce que Sawamura se mette à hurler :

« Furuya ! Essaye de ne pas perdre trop de points tant que t'es là, wahahaha ! »

Kazuya vit la tension diminuer dans l'expression de Furuya, remplacée par quelque chose semblable à de l'émerveillement. D'habitude, c'est à ce moment-là que la célèbre aura de Furuya se serait montrée, sauf qu'en fait Furuya semblait _soulagé_ que Sawamura ait déjà commencé à s'échauffer dans l'enclos.

 _Oh, je suppose qu'être ce genre de lanceur titulaire correspond à Sawamura._

Plus qu'être le type à toujours ouvrir le match pour montrer la voie et aller à l'offensive, Sawamura était le type de lanceur titulaire qui donnait une tranquillité d'esprit à l'ensemble de l'équipe même lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le terrain, par sa simple présence, attendant de faire son entrée, surgissant pour leur sauver la peau quand cela était nécessaire.

Ou c'est ce qu'il serait, pensa Kazuya avec ironie, s'ils ne l'avaient pas descendu en flèche suffisamment de fois pour que celui qui aurait été le meilleur lanceur titulaire choisisse de rester dans l'ombre à la place, n'apparaissant qu'en de brèves percées de lumière, comme le soleil pointant derrière d'épais nuages.

Kazuya se demanda s'il verrait à nouveau le soleil briller de tout son éclat un jour.

* * *

Furuya, fidèle à lui-même, craqua après avoir lancé une magnifique première manche. Ça ne ratait presque jamais, vraiment — il commençait à laisser les batteurs avoir une base, devait lancer en set position, et donnait tant de bases qu'il devait être remplacé sur le monticule.

Mettre Furuya au lancer était comme tirer à pile ou face avec une dominance absolue d'un côté et une autodestruction totale de l'autre. Grand risque, grand profit.

Insuffisant s'ils voulaient remporter le titre national.

« Changement de joueur ! »

La foule se mit à murmurer avec excitation.

« Changement, Furuya-kun, lanceur, et est remplacé par Sawamura-kun, lanceur. »

Sawamura trottina jusqu'au monticule. Furuya lui tendit la balle et dit :

« Désolé. Je te laisse la suite. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, Furuya retourna vers le banc. Kazuya le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Sawamura.

« C'est un peu tôt pour entre en scène, mais on compte sur toi, numéro 1. »

Kazuya ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça, et il regretta en voyant la mâchoire de Sawamura se crisper.

Il se rappela de leur dernier semblant de conversation et grimaça. _Il devrait y avoir une limite à ton manque d'égard et de sensibilité, Kazuya._

« Sawamura— »

« Je ne porte pas le dossard 1, Miyuki-senpai. » Répondit simplement Sawamura avant de lui tourner le dos pour adresser aux champs intérieurs et extérieurs son speech habituel.

Sawamura lui refit face et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« Allons-y, Capitaine. »

S'éloignant péniblement vers le marbre puis s'accroupissant derrière, il eut la sensation qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert entre lui et le monticule, et que peu importe les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, il ne réussissait pas à atteindre Sawamura. Pas dans ces conditions, quand Sawamura s'astreignait à regarder uniquement ses doigts et son gant, sans jamais croiser le regard de Kazuya de la façon dont cela arrivait normalement quand ils éliminaient ensemble les batteurs.

Il était tellement occupé à réfléchir à comment pousser Sawamura à le regarder à nouveau qu'il rata un lancer vers la première base et laissa passer un lancer derrière lui. Il tenta de retrouver le peu de concentration qu'il avait, mais les lancers de Sawamura avaient exactement le mouvement souhaité, et il se trouva incapable de prêter attention à qui que ce soit d'autre que le lanceur qui était sur le monticule et le mouvement fascinant de son poignet quand il relâchait la balle coupée — et plus que tout il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de l'esprit la lueur de détermination dans les intenses yeux dorés, et il se rabrouait d'avoir été assez stupide pour rater les indices évoquant un lanceur titulaire alors que Sawamura Eijun avait été juste sous son nez tout ce temps.

« Temps mort ! »

La tête de Kazuya tourna à toute vitesse pour voir la demande de temps mort de Seidô à la fin de la cinquième manche. _Quoi ?_

Okumura arriva en courant avec un message.

« Le coach veut savoir si le capitaine est blessé. » Dit-il, un regard scrutateur posé sur Kazuya.

Kazuya savait qu'il ne jouait pas bien, mais de là à ce qu'on imagine qu'il soit blessé en le regardant jouer, _ça faisait mal_.

« Je ne suis pas blessé, Okumura. Dis-le au coach. »

« Bien, il dit que si tu fais une autre erreur, il te sort de toute façon. »

Kazuya tourna la tête vers le banc d'où le coach lui jetait un regard dur. Il ne leur avait pas encore fait perdre de points, mais c'était les demi-finales, et il y avait le ticket pour le Kōshien au bout du tournoi. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher au coach d'être prudent, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré et il avait envie de passer cette frustration sur Okumura.

« Pas d'inquiétude. » Dit Kazuya avec un calme forcé. « Je ne ferai pas d'autre erreur. »

Okumura lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de se tourner vers Sawamura.

« Bonne chance, Sawamura-senpai. »

Kazuya vit le sourire s'épanouir sur le visage de Sawamura et une impression de malaise croissante le prit aux tripes.

 _Il avait l'habitude de me sourire comme ça._

 _Il ne m'a plus demandé de recevoir ses lancers dernièrement._

 _C'était quand la dernière fois que nous —_

* * *

Kazuya finissait sa deuxième tasse de café glacé puis soupira fortement.

 _Sorti du terrain après avoir raté une élimination au niveau du marbre. Je n'ai même pas réussi une seule frappe aujourd'hui. Quel genre de capitaine je suis._

« Fait chier. »

Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été remplacé lors d'un match, et le fait que ce soit Okumura — un première année — qui ait pris sa place lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le flanc. Ils avaient gagné, bien entendu, parce que Sawamura et Okumura avait formé une batterie étonnamment bonne — Okumura avait un jeu agressif et faisait bon usage des 'numéros' de Sawamura et Sawamura avait aidé le première année à prendre un bon rythme en gardant une cadence de lancer rapide.

Certes leur incroyable défense avait enflammé leurs batteurs, et l'attaque avait réussi à ébrécher Sanada jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de l'impasse dans la huitième manche, marquant deux points grâce à un coup de batte opportun de Zono. Puis la neuvième manche avait presque été trop facile, avec Sawamura éliminant les batteurs — trois passages à la batte, trois éliminations — sans laisser à Todoroki l'opportunité de repasser à la batte.

Il avait vu tout cela depuis le banc. Se tenant derrière la ligne de touche pendant que Sawamura lançait si magnifiquement depuis le monticule que c'en était douloureux, parce que ses doigts le démangeaient, qu'il avait envie de recevoir ces lancers à effet, de sentir les picotements engendrés par un lancer droit bien placé contre la poche d'un gant de receveur. Plus que jouer au baseball, il avait voulu être là, en face de Sawamura et s'imprégner de l'énergie qui irradiait depuis le lanceur, de se laisser bercer par la lumière solaire et la de sentir l'imprégner à l'intérieur.

« Senpai ? »

Kazuya releva les yeux. _Ah._

« Sawamura. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Va dormir. On a un match demain. » Dit Kazuya. Puis il envoya voler sa canette vide dans la poubelle avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Je pourrai te dire la même chose. » Rétorqua Sawamura.

Kazuya le fixa du regard. Le regard de Sawamura était déterminé et le doré de ses yeux rappelait un rayon de soleil, l'aveuglant sans qu'il parvienne à détourner le regard. Il faisait nuit noire, quelques heures à peine les séparaient du match contre Inashiro, et là il était en train de penser à des choses stupides et insignifiantes comme le fait que les lumières vacillantes au-dessus d'eux formaient un halo autour des cheveux de Sawamura, et que bien que Sawamura porte des vêtements usés, il paraissait tout de même magnifiquement inapprochable à Kazuya.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Kazuya après quelques secondes de silence. Il n'avait pas prévu que ses excuses sonnent de cette façon, toutefois il n'avait pas non plus prévu de s'excuser pour commencer.

Mais il y avait tellement de choses pour lesquelles il devait s'excuser — tellement qu'il se sentait submergé en y pensant — et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

 _Pardon de t'avoir sans cesse rabaissé. (C'est juste que je suis un imbécile qui ne sait pas comment sincèrement complimenter quelqu'un.)_

 _Pardon de t'avoir négligé au bénéfice de Furuya. (Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin que je sois là pour toi. Parce que tu es déjà fort même sans moi.)_

 _Pardon de t'avoir pris comme acquis. (Je —_

« De quoi tu t'excuses, Miyuki Kazuya ? » Demanda Sawamura en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Kazuya avec un rire forcé.

 _Ne serait-ce pas plutôt de quoi n'ai-je pas besoin de m'excuser ?_

« Dis, Sawamura. » Tenta-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé le numéro 1 ? »

Voilà, ils y étaient — la racine de l'indécision et du regret qui tourbillonnaient, bouillonnaient en lui. Il avait essayé quelques fois durant ces derniers jours de titiller Sawamura pour obtenir une réponse sans poser directement la question, mais cela n'avait mené nulle part.

Il en était même arrivé à demander aux autres si Sawamura avait fait état de quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas eu plus de chance.

« J'en suis pas sûr, mais pour moi, même s'il ne porte pas le numéro 1, Sawamura est notre lanceur titulaire. » Lui avait dit Kariba avec un mouvement de tête plein d'emphase.

« On ne parle pas vraiment d'autre chose que de lancers, alors je ne sais pas. » Lui avait dit Ono quand Kazuya lui avait demandé.

« Pourquoi tu ne poses pas directement la question à Sawamura-senpai ? » S'était moqué ce sale gamin d'Okumura.

Il aurait bien demandé à Kuramochi, mais il avait été étonnamment peu loquace concernant Sawamura ces derniers temps, et Kominato gardait un peu ses distances avec lui également ces temps-ci.

Puis il y avait eu Furuya, à qui il n'avait pas pris le risque de poser la question parce que même Kazuya n'était pas suffisamment bête pour demander à Furuya pourquoi son rival lui avait rendu son dossard. Cependant, Furuya avait été étrangement bavard un soir après leur entraînement dans l'enclos, et il avait laissé échapper le fait qu'il avait fait une promesse à Sawamura.

« Je lui ai promis de garder le dossard 1 pour lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à le récupérer. » Avait dit Furuya avec un regard lointain, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, que Kazuya ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ait douté de la parole du coach et de Rei-chan quand ils lui avaient dit que c'était Sawamura lui-même qui avait décidé de ne pas accepter le dossard, parce qu'il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui mentir à ce sujet. C'est juste qu'il avait eu énormément de mal à se faire à l'idée que _Sawamura_ n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour endosser le poids d'être numéro 1 — il avait alors beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer, et cela n'avait pas vraiment changé à présent.

« Je… » Commença Sawamura. Son regard dévia sur le côté avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et regarde à nouveau Kazuya dans les yeux. « Je suppose que je ne me sentais pas prêt. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dit Kazuya. _Pourquoi ?_

« Eh bien, le lanceur titulaire est la personne en qui l'équipe fait confiance pour s'en sortir, non ? » Sawamura se gratta la nuque et baissa les yeux. « Je ne suis pas — Je veux dire, j'ai sans doute progressé, mais je ne peux pas enchaîner les éliminations sur strike et faire de longues frappes comme Furuya, et je n'ai pas le contrôle de Nori-senpai — »

« Tu dis ça sérieusement ? » L'interrompit Kazuya. « Tu nous a déjà sortis de tellement de situations difficiles — »

« Et j'ai échoué au moins autant de fois ! » Explosa Sawamura. « C'est pas assez ! Je dois devenir meilleur ! »

La lèvre inférieure de Sawamura se mit à trembler.

« Je — »

« Sawamura. » Kazuya se rapprocha du lanceur. « De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Sawamura releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés à l'entente de la question de Kazuya.

« Je n'ai pas — »

Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Je ne veux pas être celui qui mettra fin à ton été, Miyuki-senpai. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Kazuya avança la main avec l'intention d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sawamura, mais ses doigts pris d'une volonté propres décidèrent de venir tracer le contour de la mâchoire de Sawamura.

« Si tu ne veux pas que notre été prenne fin, alors tu ferais mieux d'enclencher la seconde et de nous emmener au Kōshien, Sawamura. »

* * *

 _Tout se passait si bien que c'en était presque irréel._

Furuya… ne lançait pas bien, mais pas mal non plus. Ses lancers avaient de la puissance, mais il ne lançait pas assez bas. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les batteurs d'Inashiro commencent à renvoyer la balle, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient besoin de contrattaquer et de prendre l'avantage avant que Mei ne quitte le monticule.

 _« Nous commencerons avec Furuya, qui sera relayé par Sawamura quand ce sera nécessaire. Kawakami, tu restes en stand-by pour terminer le match. Je pourrais vous faire entrer selon la situation, alors je veux que vous soyez tous les deux prêts à lancer à n'importe quel moment. »_

Kazuya jeta un regard en direction du banc. Le coach acquiesça et leva la main.

« Changement de joueur ! »

* * *

« Sawamura. »

« Hum ? »

Kazuya donna un léger coup de poing contre le numéro 18 dans le dos de Sawamura.

« Regarde autour de toi. »

Les spectateurs étaient debout, l'encourageant. _'Sawamura ! Termine-les, Sawamura !'_

« Tu entends ça ? »

Il sentit plus qu'il entendit Sawamura prendre une grande inspiration.

« Tout le monde t'encourage. »

Sawamura ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le bleu du ciel. Le soleil matinal estival venant éclairer ses joues, ajoutant de l'or dans ses cheveux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Miyuki-senpai. » Sawamura ouvrit les yeux et le regarda directement. « Tu penses vraiment que je peux le faire ? »

Kazuya vit le doute teinté d'espoir briller dans les yeux de Sawamura.

« Oui. » Répondit-il. « J'ai confiance en toi, Sawamura. »

Il n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que cela le déchargeait de tout, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il disait cela de toute façon. Plus qu'une volonté de se voir pardonné, il voulait que Sawamura sache qu'il souhaitait confier son dernier été à ce lanceur au regard solaire — Sawamura Eijun, le lanceur titulaire de Seidô.

« Allons-y, partenaire. »

* * *

 _« J'avais peur de décevoir tout le monde. » Dit Sawamura en jouant avec une balle usée. « Je lance bien ces temps-ci, mais j'ai toujours ce sentiment — »_

 _Sawamura regarda ses mains alors qu'il choisissait précautionneusement ses prochains mots._

 _« Au moment où j'ai eu le dossard dans les mains, j'ai eu la sensation qu'il était trop lourd. Je me suis souvenu de ce que Chris-senpai m'a dit auparavant — que le lanceur titulaire portait les espoirs et les rêves de l'équipe — à ce moment-là, j'ai pensé que je ne pouvais pas y arriver. »_

 _« Et si tout ce que j'avais accompli jusque-là n'était qu'un énorme coup de chance ? » Continua Sawamura, son poing se refermant fermement sur la balle dans sa main. « Et si je foutais tout en l'air et que cela vous coûte à toi et à tous les autres votre chance d'accéder aux nationales ? »_

 _Kazuya avança la main et sortit gentiment la balle des doigts tremblants de Sawamura._

 _« Ce que tu as maintenant — ton contrôle, ton jeu avec les champs intérieurs, tout ça — ce n'est pas un coup de chance. Tu as travaillé plus dur que tout le monde, et je sais que l'équipe n'a pas vraiment bien agi avec toi au regard de tous les efforts que tu as accomplis — »_

 _Sawamura se tendit à ses côtés._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

 _« Tu as dit à Rei-chan que tu ne pensais pas que l'équipe te fasse suffisamment confiance, non ? »_

 _« Guh ! » Les pupilles de Sawamura s'étrécirent. « Je lui avais dit de répéter ça à personne ! »_

 _« Je suis content qu'elle l'ait fait quand même. » Dit Kazuya. « Ça avait besoin d'être dit, je crois. Je pense que je comprends ton cheminement intellectuel, mais c'est sans doute moi qui 'projette ma vision du monde sur les autres' une nouvelle fois. Zono pourrait bien me foutre une droite s'il entend parler de ça_ — »

 _« Je te sauverai si ça arrive. » Rit doucement Sawamura. « On ne peut pas prendre le risque que le capitaine soit blessé juste avant la finale, hein ? »_

 _« Ah, mais ça ne marche pas non plus. » Se lamenta Kazuya. « Je ne peux pas mettre notre lanceur titulaire en danger juste pour sauver ma peau ! »_

 _Il avait eu l'intention de déguiser ça sous la forme d'une plaisanterie, mais la façon dont les yeux de Sawamura s'écarquillèrent lui fit comprendre que le poids derrière ses paroles ne lui avait pas échappé._

 _« Tu seras notre lanceur titulaire au Kōshien, hein ? » Dit-il, ses espoirs et ses attentes menaçant de déborder. Il contint tout cela entre ses mains, et les serra, tout sauf les offrir en pâture à Sawamura._

 _« Je — on doit encore gagner demain — » Bégaya Sawamura._

 _« On gagnera. » Dit Kazuya d'une voix sûre. « Je ne peux pas m'excuser assez pour la manière dont je t'ai traité dernièrement, mais je peux au moins te promettre que je te ferai tout pour te donner une chance de récupérer le dossard de titulaire. »_

 _« Senpai_ — »

* * *

Kazuya fit son swing et sentit la batte percuter la balle, il la vit prendre le large au-dessus du gant tendu de Carlos, et il leva le poing, triomphant.

Il reporta le regard vers le banc alors qu'il passait la troisième base, vit Sawamura et l'aperçut accroché à la rambarde, criant quelque chose qui fut couvert par les hurlements provenant des stands, les yeux brillant d'une étincelle victorieuse.

Dans le feu de l'action, il s'autorisa à se noyer dans la vue du sourire sans réserve de Sawamura le temps d'une seconde. Juste une seconde, se dit-il. Une seconde qui devinrent deux, trois —

Puis il posa le pied sur le marbre, et l'intégralité de l'équipe fondit sur lui avec une mer de cris et de hourras. Il parvint à esquiver les bras levés et à rejoindre Sawamura, lequel avait l'air tellement heureux qu'on aurait cru que c'était lui qui venait de frapper le homerun de la victoire.

« On a gagné ! » Lui hurla Sawamura dans l'oreille.

Kazuya se mit à rire et enroula un bras autour de Sawamura.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, non ? »

Sawamura marmonna quelque chose contre son torse, mais avant que Kazuya ait pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, l'arbitre leur demanda de s'aligner.

Il se tenait droit et fier aux côtés de Sawamura Eijun, le lanceur qui avait fait face à Narumiya Mei et en était sorti vainqueur. L'hymne de leur lycée se mit à jouer — Sawamura se mit à chanter à pleins poumons la version la plus enthousiaste que Kazuya eût jamais entendue, et l'équipe finit par suivre son exemple jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à hurler les paroles en direction du ciel estival sans nuage.

Le soleil brillait vivement au-dessus de leurs têtes, aveuglant et magnifique. Kazuya ferma les yeux et sourit.

* * *

Sawamura se tenait sur le monticule du Kōshien, le visage levé vers le ciel, il prenait de grandes respirations. Il se tourna vers l'extérieur du terrain afin de faire son speech habituel, et Kazuya profita de l'occasion pour redessiner du regard le large numéro 1 dans son dos.

« Sawamura. »

Sawamura se tourna vers lui.

« Un à la fois. » Dit Kazuya en lui souriant.

Sawamura acquiesça.

« Compris. »

Puis Sawamura tendit son gant vers lui, et ce fut presque par réflexe que Kazuya releva son propre gant pour venir rencontrer celui de Sawamura.

« Allons faire de leur vie un enfer. » Ajouta Kazuya avec un sourire narquois.

Sawamura tira sur la visière de sa casquette, ses lèvres formant un sourire éclatant à en faire pâlir le soleil. Kazuya chercha la moindre lueur d'hésitation dans ces yeux dorés, et ne trouva qu'une résolution et une volonté sans faille.

Le chemin avait été long, plein d'ornières et avec tant de cailloux sur lesquels trébucher que c'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu au voyage, mais il était enfin là — Sawamura Eijun, le lanceur titulaire gaucher de Seidô, le lanceur qui allait sans nul doute possible les guider jusqu'à la plus haute marche de la nation.

Kazuya se laissa absorber par la vue de la silhouette contre le brillant soleil d'été. Une poussée d'un sentiment qui ressemblait dangereusement à de l'adoration vint envahir son buste, et il se frappa la poitrine du poing tout en expirant. _Concentre-toi, Kazuya._

Il aurait suffisamment de temps après pour s'occuper de ce sentiment — _(un mensonge ; il ne restait déjà presque plus de temps)_ —

Kazuya releva la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Sawamura.

Le signal sonore retentit.

« Jouez ! »


End file.
